


Minister Relief

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: As Minister of Magic Arthur needs some time for himself. Enter Hermione.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Minister Relief

**Minister Relief**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: Here’s another Arthur/Hermione one. This one had a good chunk of it written out then as I was going through it hoping to finish it I ended up changing things though kept the basic structure intact.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

Arthur was sitting at his desk. He was the Minister of Magic. He never thought he’d ever get a position like this due to how corrupt the Ministry was and he never followed the status quo, but after the war they needed a leader and Arthur was that leader. Harry didn’t want it and encouraged Arthur to take the post. He even endorsed Arthur which went a long way for the man since no one was really going to say no to the one who saved them all. Arthur had changed a lot during the war. He became a warrior in a way. He was still the same man in some ways, but in others he was different.

It happened when Death Eaters attacked the Burrow and killed Molly. That changed him. He became ruthless to his enemies, but never lost his compassion to those he cared about. They kept him together when he grieved.

“Minster Weasley?”

Arthur looked up and smiled. His assistant one Hermione Granger was looking at him a bit worried.

“Now Hermione, what have I told you to call me when we’re alone?” he asked with a gentle smile.

“Sorry, Arthur, are you alright?” Hermione asked still in her worried tone.

“I am Hermione, I am” Arthur said.

“Alright, is there anything else you need?” Hermione asked.

Arthur sat back then nodded.

“Yes, I think I need a 'relief'” he said.

Hermione nodded and closed the door and waved her wand to lock it. As she made her way she covered the portraits in the office. She didn’t like an audience. Arthur meanwhile activated the security wards that the office was equipped with. They were used to keep anything said in the office a secret from anyone outside it.

Arthur had his twin sons install new ones since the old ones were found to be quite shoddy.

Hermione got to the desk and made her way around it. She got on her knees and began to undo Arthur’s pants then pulled them down with Arthur lifting his butt off the chair. His underwear followed the same way. His penis hung limp. Hermione took a hold of it and began to pump it.

Arthur felt his penis harden and grow under Hermione's tender touch. It always amazed Hermione how big Arthur was. She marveled at the sight of it numerous times. He didn’t look like a wizard who carried a big wand, but looks can be deceiving. She bent her head down licking the mushroom head

Arthur stiffened then relaxed as he felt Hermione’s tongue on him. Hermione began to lick and suck Arthur’s cock taking more and more of it each time til her mouth was full of the Weasley patriarch. Arthur groaned as his hands thread through Hermione's long silky brunette locks as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hands stroked and caressed whatever exposed cock there was and her other hand massaged his nut sack.

“Shit Hermione, you’ve got such a fucking good mouth” Arthur groaned.

Hermione grinned at this as she pulled her head up and let her tongue drag up the flesh phallus then suckle on the head for a bit as she flicked her eyes up at Arthur giving him a lust filled gaze. Arthur nearly came at Hermione’s lusty look. Just feeling her suck his cockhead made him twitch. He held back though. He didn’t want to shot his load yet. No, he wanted to feel Hermione's mouth and tongue on his pole for a while longer before he rewarded her efforts with a creamy treat.

Hermione kept going sucking and licking making Arthur’s cock slick and shiny with her saliva. She let her teeth gentle graze the sensitive flesh then would suckle on his nut sack for a change of pace.

“Hermione” Arthur growled as he released his seed.

Hermione had her mouth clamped over the throbbing mushroom head as Arthur’s seed spurted out. She let his thick cream fill her mouth and swallowed a bit when it got too much til the last drop was ejected. Arthur always came a lot. She then pulled back swirling the salty sauce in her mouth then she swallowed it opening her mouth to show Arthur it was gone.

“Good job” Arthur murmured as he stroked Hermione’s cheek with his knuckles.

Hermione closed her eyes and lightly purred at Arthur’s petting.

“Now get me hard again” Arthur commanded.

Hermione brought her mouth down gently sucking on Arthur who had gone soft.

Arthur groaned as he felt himself get hard yet again. He shouldn’t be surprised by this, but he was. How Hermione was always able to get him raise again no matter what. He had lost track of how many times he thought he was done and Hermione’s lovely mouth brought him back to life.

Hermione stood up after completing her task. She removed her robes then her blouse to revealing a lacy black bra under it. She unzipped her skirt to show she was wearing a pair of lacy black panties. She was about to undo her bra, but Arthur stopped her.

“Allow me” he said.

Hermione nodded.

“Yes Minister” she said breathily.

Arthur felt his cock twitch hearing Hermione say that. His hands made their way up and knowing the style of bra Hermione was wearing had the clip in the front between the cups. With the garment gone the Weasley patriarch stared at the most perfect set of breasts ever. Hermione liked to tan and it showed that she tanned in the nude since there were no lines whatsoever.

Minister Weasley brought his head to the two flesh globes and buried his face into them. His lips, tongue trying to cover every inch of skin it could.

Hermione gasped which turned into a moan as Arthur orally pleasured her chest.

“Oh Arthur” she mewled.

This just spurred Arthur on as he lavished such attention on Hermione’s breasts. He sucked, bit and licked them making sure he gave equal attention to both. He would hate to be accused of playing favorites. He suckled on her hard nipples, letting his teeth gently graze over the hard nubs.

Hermione held Arthur’s head to her chest, her fingers weaving through what little hair Arthur had left.

As Arthur was worshipping Hermione’s breasts his hands weren’t idle. They stroked Hermione’s lovely toned thighs before one slid further inwards teasingly making its way to her soaking core. When the appendage got to its target it wasted no time roughly petting through the thin material covering her pussy.

Hermione moaned loudly as Arthur petted her. She loved how rough he could be when he was one of the most gentle of souls she’s ever known.

“Arthur, oh Arthur” Hermione panted, “please, I need more, please. Tear them off. Tear them off.”

Arthur wasn’t one to ignore a plea like that and the sound of ripping fabric was heard through the office. With the final piece of cloth gone he shoved two fingers into Hermione’s sopping core.

Hermione gasped loudly as this sudden intrusion then her hips began to jerk back and forth as she was getting finger fucked.

“Oh yes, yes. Arthur that feels so good. Fuck me, fuck me so good. I’m so wet” Hermione cried.

Arthur kept up his oral treatment on Hermione’s chest as he finger banged Hermione. The taste of her sweat skin against his tongue excited him even further.

“ARTHUR!” Hermione wailed as she climaxed.

Arthur pulled his fingers from Hermione’s pussy and brought them up to Hermione’s mouth. She opened her mouth willingly and he stuck them in. She sucked off his fingers like it was his cock. He dragged them out feeling Hermione’s teeth graze his digits.

“Lie back and spread those legs” the Minister of Magic ordered.

Hermione did as she was told as a loyal member of the Ministry lying on the desk making sure all the important paperwork was safely set aside. She laid there, her legs spread wide and ready for what’s to come. Arthur stared at Hermione in her full naked glory and his cock throbbed. He then brought his raging mushroom tip against Hermione’s weeping petals. He smeared her juices all over the tip and Hermione moaned at the friction.

“Oh Arthur” Hermione whined.

Arthur grasped Hermione’s hips and then slowly sank himself into her. He groaned as he felt Hermione’s snatch accommodate his cock. It always felt so good no matter how many times they’ve done this. Her pussy was so much better than Molly’s. Molly. He hadn’t really thought of her in a while. He’d say she was good woman, good wife though could be quite domineering at times. But she was caring and loving. He did miss her. But then his mind snapped back to the present and what he now has. He has Hermione.

Hermione. He knew she wasn’t just a sex toy. She was quite intelligent and kept him abreast of things that he needed to know. She never led him astray. Sure, she had her opinions on matters and he’d ask for them at times to help get a different side. But she never forced her opinion on him.

So what was Hermione to him? She was probably one of the most valuable assets he has in and out of the Ministry. He knew his youngest son seemed set to be with her, but Arthur just didn't think it’d work out.

As much as Arthur loved his son he saw that the lad didn’t have any drive to better himself. He’d rather coast and rely on his fame to get things. Not put in any real effort. So Arthur decided to dissuade Ron and Hermione of getting together as much as possible. Not because he’d hate to lose Hermione as his ‘relief’, but he’d miss her for her insight, for her guidance.

All of this flashed through his head as he thrust in and out of Hermione at a steady clip.

“Arthur oh Arthur” Hermione moaned.

“Hermione, you’re mine, mine” Arthur growled.

“Yes I am Arthur. I am yours forever and for always” Hermione panted.

This wasn’t necessary an oath of any kind so there was no bonding light. But it had that feel like this was a vow of some kind.

Arthur buried his face into the crook of Hermione’s neck. Peppering kisses all over. Hermione’s luscious moans like angels to his ear. He thrust in and out of Hermione taking his time to just enjoy Hermione’s cave of wonders. Long and slow penetrations that was torturous in a way.

“Oh Arthur” Hermione muttered.

“Mine” Arthur growled as he nipped her throat, suckle her pulse point.

Hermione just writhed on the desk as Arthur dominated her sexually.

Arthur increased his pace as he felt his balls tighten up. He gave one final hard thrust as he emptied himself deep inside Hermione. Hermione cooed as she caressed his balding head lovingly.

“That was wonderful” she murmured.

Arthur though breathing hard peck and nipped Hermione’s collarbone before easing up off her. He withdrew from Hermione feeling the slight pang of loss of not being inside her wonderful snatch. But that faded.

The two got cleaned up with the heavy stench of sex permeating the room dispelled.

“Are you relieved Minister?” Hermione asked.

“I am Hermione, thank you” Arthur said.

Hermione nodded then left to resume her work.

“Oh, and Hermione” Arthur called just before she was about to leave.

“Yes sir?” Hermione asked.

“Send word to Greengrass, Davis and Parkinson. I want them in my office this afternoon” Arthur said.

“I will do that” Hermione said then left.

“Good” Arthur said as he got back to work. There was some kind of important paper that needed to be looked at.

**End**

**A/N: left this open ended just in case I think of something else to add onto at a later date or if you want me to. Whichever comes first. Thank for reading and please review.**


End file.
